Wrong Number
by MiMz-10
Summary: He said it was a wrong number... Yeah right. I'm not a fool! NOBODY CHEATS ON ISABELLA SWAN!


**All Humans! The Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer... An adaptation of a funny video**

* * *

><p>Bella Pov<p>

Ring!

-Hello? – Edward said when he picked up the phone. Suddenly he hanged up.

-Who was it? - I asked

- I don't know. They didn't say anything- he answered

- Why would they hang up? - I asked again.

- It was a wrong number- he said

Yeah, right.

Wrong number…

-Why would someone call a wrong number this time at night? Why would they pick this number? - I said, I knew what was going on.

- I don't think they picked this number. It was just a wrong number- Edward said to me.

-It's a signal? - I was getting furious.

-It's what a signal? - He asked me.. Yeah, yeah like if he didn't know what was going on.

- He's not my friend- he said, with a serious expression in his face. I'm not going to believe you.

- He is not? - I asked

-No..-

-But you said, they didn't say anything- I said to him

- He didn't-

- So how do you know it is a he? - Oh God… I was getting furious.

- I don't-

-But you just said: "He's not my friend"- I quoted

-Well, what I should say was: Whoever it was didn't say anything- he tried to excuse himself

- It's that part of your plan? - I couldn't believe what he was doing to me.

-What plan?-

- To confuse me... You just said it was a he, when is really a she, and then you said: Whoever… To confuse me- I accused him.

- Now you are confusing me! She who? - He yelled.

- You tell me… She's your friend! - I yelled back

- There's no she, it was just a wrong number. That's all- CHEATER!

- Is she pretty? - I exploded.

I was imagining he's secretary… Tanya: Blond curls, green eyes and her supermodel body. Always flirting with him!

-WHO?- He exploded too.

- YOUR GIRLFRIEND! - I screamed, he got up the bed and close the window. Then he said:

-There's no she, it's just someone who called the wrong number.

-Was that a signal Edward? - He saw me with a confused face

- WHAT?

- Closing the window- I was more calmed.

- I close the window because I was cold...- he said

- Why she didn't close the window before you got the signal on the phone? - I asked

- I wasn't cold before I got the signal…- HE ADMITTED!

-IT IS A SIGNAL! - I yelled, he turn on the lamp.

- Look… There's no signal, no she, just a wrong number, I close the window because I was cold. Now go to sleep! - He said to me and try to get back to sleep.

- Are you sure she saw that? - I stared at him for a while.

-What?

- The lights. Turning them on!

- Who didn't saw that- he asked

- YOU TELL ME. SHE'S YOUR FRIEND- I yelled to him again.

- Bella, why you don't go to sleep? Please it's 2:30- he said. Trying to make me believe he was really tired

I took the clock and ask:

-How do you know it's 2:30?

- That was what the clock said…- I interrupted him

-NO! That's because she said she'll call you at 2:30- How he dare, to lie to me!

-WHO?- He yelled

- The girl that's outside the window, waiting for your signals: Closing the window and turning the lights on. THAT'S WHO!

- Oh my god Isabella! There's no girl, there's nobody waiting outside the window. Wrong number. Do you understand? Now, why in your wildest imaginations would I want to even think of messing around with another woman! - He looked me in the eyes- Bella, you know I love you..

I was feeling sorry, why he would cheat on me?

-Honey I'm sorry- I excused myself- I think I'm just jealous…

We tried to get back to sleep…

Edward Pov

Thank God, Bella shut her mouth! All this Jealousy issues, it was a long day. I just need to relax…

I saw behind my back and I saw her. Her eyes were closed, she was asleep.

THIS IS MY OPORTUNITY! I got up the bed and started walking... Oh Tanya!

I was about to open the door, when a sound got my attention… WHERE THE HECK I LEAVE MY GUN?

-YOU OPEN THAT DOOR AND I'LL BLOW YOU OUT- she threatened me..

FUCK!

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading it! Sorry if there's a mistake. I'm Venezuelan, i'm 12 and i've learned english by myself... If you find a mistake please tell me, so i can learn more... REVIEWS?<strong>


End file.
